Animal Testing
by Whatthewoot
Summary: Being the butt of a practical joke has not made Ichigo a happy camper. Especially because Urahara had a finger in it. Though at least one Shinigami is happy and maybe a lazy hollow too. Warning: StarkIchi loooving!
1. Chapter 1

_For the love of god, clean out the filters people!_

* * *

><p>It was the worst day of young Ichigo's life. Probably worse than the time he had to achieve Bankai, first get bashed around then ridiculed by a cat. And the time when his body was stolen by a boob loving maniac, aka Kon. And also the time…. Anyhow back to the story.<p>

It was the worst day ever! Someone had given Yachiru candy. They were in Urahara's shop. Something was bound to happened and when it did, doom, misery and despair to them all.

Ichigo was trying to catch the pink haired menace before she managed to destroy Uruhara's new experiments, not because that might be an act of humanity to let her continue but she might get hurt in the process.

"Com' on Yachiru, if you stop now, there might be more candy for you," Ichigo tried. "Those bottles probably contain something horrible."

"Like a horrible monster?" Yachiru gained a wicked smile. "Ken-chan will be so happy! Ichi never wants to fight Ken-chan." She picked up a pink bottle and threw it. Straight at his head! He managed to duck and it hit the wall with a crash. Ichigo watch in horror and Yachiru in pure happiness as pink smoke rose from the shards. To his great relief it just evaporated. Yachiru pouted and began to throw bottles and test tubes everywhere. Ichigo had to use all of his combat skills to avoid it. As he dodged an orange bottle shaped as a heart he suddenly found him against the wall with three bottles and a test tube coming at him. He covered his head with his arms as he threw away a quick prayer to whatever deity that would listen. First nothing. Then a crash in front of him. He peaked out from between his arms, seeing only orange. He was saved by Orihime's shield. Looking over towards the door but he saw no one. Weird. Suddenly he felt a poke on his shoulder. Before he could turn around he was drenched in a blue liquid.

"Surprise!" a bubbly Orihime yelled in his ear. He guessed he would be angrier if he did not feel all woozy. "Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime sounded worried. She came into his line of sight. "Inoue, when did you get a twin," he slurred. Then he just crumbled to the ground. The last he heard was a scared Yachiru screaming: "ICHI!", then he promptly fainted.

Ichigo woke up in his inner world. The sky was cloudy with a chance of rain. Looking down he saw that he still had his human clothes on. Was that normal? And where were Zangetsu and his hollow? He was sitting on the top of a building. Zangetsu's perch was empty and no hollow was trying to kill him. Something was really wrong and he had a, not so much sneeking as a belly dancing elephant in a glass factory-like, suspicion that whatever Orihime had dosed him in was an experiment of Urahara's.

"Zangetsu? Are you here?" he shouted. "Hollow?"

*Crash* *Bounce, bounce, bounce* *Boing boing boing*

Ichigo tried to locate where the sound was coming from.

*CRASH* Right behind him. He spun around. Fur, white fur. He looked up; a very large bunny stared down at him. It looked strangely a lot like his hollow, evil-looking black and yellow eyes and a very creepy smile that just was downright wrong on a cute bunny.

" 'ello Ichigo," it said, it sounded a lot like his hollow too. "I have been looking for ya."

"You have?" asked Ichigo, then shook his head. "I mean, argh a talking bunny!"

"Ya did this to me, ya freak!" The bunny grabbed Ichigo by his throat shaking him. "Turn me back, do it NOW!"

"….. I…. can't… bre-" He clawed at the bunny's paws, panic flooding his senses. His hand unexpectedly grasped the hilt of his sword. Without thought he thrust the sword at the hollow-like bunny. It jumped to the side, avoiding the blade gracefully but also let go of the boy's airway. Ichigo took deep breaths of precious air.

"Get back" He raised the sword. The hollow-bunny snickered.

"What are you going to do with that fiiiish?"

"Huh?" Ichigo answered intelligently. He looked at his sword. It was now a 2.5 kg frozen salmon and he was holding its tail.

"Bunny attack of greater blackish doom," Zangetsu's voice ran through he's thoughts. A large black bunny with very cool sunglasses delivered a kick to the hollow-bunny sending it over the edge of the building.

"Old man!" Zangetsu gave him a deadly stare. "I mean, old bunny…?" The black bunny nodded.

"Remember Ichigo, I hate it when it rains snakes."

"Yes… I mean, what?" The boy looked up at the sky, it was now dark and the clouds looked like ducks. All of them.

"Ichigo, it's time for school!" Zangetsu said sounded a lot like Urahara.

"Wake up, your're going to be late," Hollow-bunny had climbed the building and was also sounding like Urahara.

"Daddy's undying love attack of sunshine!" Isshin came from nowhere and threw his son over the edge. Before Ichigo made like a pancake and smooched the ground he woke up.

To see a smiling Urahara.

"Hello Ichigo," the man giggled. "How are you feeling?" Before he could answer he was hit hard in the stomach by a pink mass.

"ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" the mass squealed.

"Yachiru, I think you're killing Kurosaki-kun" She was, by slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh, sorry Ichi!" She let go and he could breathe again.

"Wh—what happened?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed the spot the tiny girl had hit him with her head.

"Well you see, Orihime-chan came to me asking if I knew some way to cheer you up" Urahara began "Because you been so down, blue, depressed, miss-" Ichigo threw the pillow at him.

"Shut it! And get to the point!"

"Kurosaki-kun, you should not manhandle the pillows."

"Start talking or I'll manhandle your face!" He raised his fist.

"You are no fun" Urahara sighed. "Well, I suggested that she should play a practical joke on you and I even helped by pouring the water. But there might have been some sort of miscommunication."

"Might have been?" Ichigo did not like where this was going.

"Well, I might also have been diluting some of my newest experiments in water too… and Orihime-chan might have possibly grabbed one of those containers."

"Urahara!" Ichigo growled. "What experiment?"

"It's a potion that should help souls to become animals at will like Yoruichi. I said that the experiment was diluted right? And also that you been dosed in your human body it was not that potent. So all in all I think it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? So it worked a little!"

"Yachiru, bring the mirror please!" The pink haired girl grabbed a handheld mirror and made her way back to them. Ichigo took the mirror with shaky hands. It was going to be terrible, he knew it. Taking a big breath he looked.

"…."

"Ichigo-kun? Are you okay?"

"You… you.. YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAKING RABBIT YOU A-HOLE!" He hit the man with the mirror.

"You are mistaken; you only have the ears and tail. Rest all human!" The scientist said from the floor on which he was bleeding profoundly. "It could be worse, the solution next to it was the hippo-type."

…..ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo…..

_From chapter 2_

The boy warrior that had survived a war and countless fight, a pure killing machine some would say, was sitting in the kitchen of a mad scientist drinking a cup of tea, his large white fluffy ears twitching. Opposite of him sat Rukia. The shinigami with a love for bunnies and now one of her best friends was one! Well, sorta.

"Ichigo! I have to touch them! Let me let me let me!" The small girl was drooling and bouncing up and down at the same time. Not a pretty sight.

_Once I thought of eating a 3 year old candy…. I did… It tasted almost like real candy_


	2. Chapter 2

_An update! I was really inspired to write when I was in London but when I came home my cat had escaped *Sad face* But thankfully people actually read the local newspaper ads where I live and I was able to find him! Yey! So feel updated!_

* * *

><p>The boy warrior that had survived a war and countless fight, a pure killing machine some would say, was sitting in the kitchen of a mad scientist drinking tea, his large white fluffy ears twitching. Opposite of him sat Rukia. The shinigami with a love for bunnies was a very ecstatic shinigami. Now one of her best friends was one, well, sort of.<p>

"Ichigo! I have to touch them! Let me, let me, let me!" The small girl was drooling and bouncing up and down at the same time. Not a pretty sight.

"Rukia…," he began. She interrupted with the biggest puppy eyes ever seen in the world's history. "Fine."

The petite shinigami all but threw herself at him. As she pushed him to the floor, she straddled him and now sat comfortable on his chest. Rukia slowly reached out her hands and petted his ears, starting from the bas sliding up towards the tip.

"They're so soft, like silk," she murmured "But cool to the touch."

"Ruki-"

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight," Urahara's voice cut short whatever Ichigo was going to say. The two on the floor froze before they looked over at the doorway where the store owner stood leaning on his cane. "Mind if I join?" He flashed a perverted grin. Rukia gave the ears one last pet before she slid of Ichigo and allowing him to sit up.

"Shut it, perv," Ichigo grumbled. "It's starting to look like you wanted this to happen."

"Of course not, that would be highly immoral and unethical. I would never use a sweet girls attempt to help a friend to test out my new experiment that I haven't been able to find willing test subjects for."

"NO WAY! You actually did it on purpose?" Ichigo angrily tried to stand up to throttle the scientist but was hindered by Rukia grabbing his tail.

"Ooh, Ichigo, it's so cute!" she said and pulled at it softly. Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine and blushed.

"Were you even listening!" yelled Ichigo slapping her hand away. It made Rukia look him in the eyes for the first time since she saw his ears.

"No… But boy do you look cute when you're angry!" She smiled.

"Urahara did this on purpose!" He gestured angrily at his head.

"He did?" Rukia looked over at the pervert. "Good job!" She gave him two thumbs up.

"Rukia!" whined Ichigo. "This i-"

"ICHIGO!" He was interrupted for the second time by his friends crashed through the door.

No way! Orihime-chan was right! Rangiku shrieked before launching herself at the terrified boy knocking him to the floor again. "Bunny-chan!"

"I thought this was one of Orihime's fantasies…," said Tatsuki as she walked into the room. She reached out and touched the tip of one of the ears. "Soft"

"Cou… could you… Get off!" Ichigo shoved at Rangiku, finding it hard to breath because of massive bosom blockage to airway.

"Matsumoto!" an irritated Toushirou growled "Can you at least pretend to act like a lieutenant"

"But Captain," Rangiku pouted "Renji is also playing with the bunny." She pointed at the redheaded lieutenant who held a blushing Ichigo to his chest as he stroked an ear. Ikkaku poked the other with a face full of disbelief.

"Just because he's a baboon does not mean you should to be one too"

"Hey, I resent that!" Renji interfered angrily.

"And I resent being treated like an animal!" Ichigo elbowed Renji in the stomach making the other grunt and ducked under the arm that was holding him. "I'm out of here!"

He stormed out of the room slamming the door but not before he heard an outcry containing variations of Ichigo and bunny. He shuddered as he ran. Seeing the front door his hope rose but was promptly pounced on by Yoruichi in human form but with clothes on so all in all not that embarrassing.

"And where is this little bunny going I wonder?" Her sharp teeth sparked as she leered down at him.

"Out!" He tried to shove her off to make a run for it again. "I can't stand being here a second longer, not with all those crazy freaks in there!"

"Really, out?" Her smile grew bigger. "Never thought you craved attention that much."

"Attention?"

"Yeah, with those appendages you'll be front page news nationwide. Maybe even globally."

"No," he sniffed ears drooping. "So I can never leave?"

"Didn't say that my fluffy friend, you just need to control it." Yoruichi got up and pulled the teen with her. "Basically your ears and my cat abilities should be the same. I'll teach you how to return into human at will and then you're free to go."

"Will it take long?" he wondered ears perking.

"It'll take as long as it takes. Call you dad, tell him you're staying here for a while. Kisuke should have already asked your friends to leave."

….oooooOOOOOooooooo…

"Ichigo! You have to concentrate!" A tired cat yelled at her apprentice. "You have to keep your form even under pressure!"

"I trying! But the pervert is trying to kill me!" The boy yelled back and he jumped to the side avoiding an attack to his legs. The mod soul that was attacking looked a lot like Urahara, but was a more outgoing pervert.

"Nooo, I would never kill you, Bunny-love! I just want to hug you, cuddle and touch you all over!" The mod soul threw himself at the teen but missed by a hair.

"Leave me alone creep!" Ichigo hit the soul's jaw successfully dislocating it. The force of the blow launched the soul right into a boulder. It didn't get up after that.

"Very good Kurosaki-kun," the other pervert said from where he stood besides Yoruichi. "You managed to keep your human form all through the fight. I would say you are okay to go outside now."

"Yes, I agree," Yoruichi said with a nod.

"Yes! Normal life here I come!" Ichigo flashed-stepped to the front door and was outside before the other two could exchange glances. "I never thought I would miss the sun so much!"

"Just don't get lured in by any strange men and you'll be fine," Yoruichi yelled from inside the store.

….ooooOOOOoooo…..

Everything was going great. He was back to school, finally catching up in his studies. At home goat face wasn't trying to kill him since he was at a conference in Sapporo and the twins joined him to go skiing. House for himself, nice weather and no shinigami since of the festival held there. He was invited of course but declined; the Shinigami Women's Association had made taking pictures of him with his ears a top priority. With Yachiru as president meant that he had Kenpachi after him. He shuddered at the thought. As he took the shortcut through the old park he was distracted by a pair of white clothed legs sticking out from behind a tree. The pants looked like the ones worn by Aizen's army. Focused on tree were most likely an enemy hid behind he reached for his badge. His foot snagged on root, effectively managing to trip him. He fell head first into the tree he was trying to sneak around making him drop butt first onto the ground.

"Ow" he whimpered holding his throbbing head.

Just how clumsy could he be! As he reprimanded himself for being stupid a shadow was casted over him. Ichigo looked up seeing a tall man in backlight. Blinking he recognized him.

"Stark?" His voice sounded a lot smaller than he wanted. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, did you always have those bunny ears?"

…..ooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo…

_Oh noose! A cliffhanger! Or is it? *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively* No, it is… and I wish I actually could wiggle my eyebrows. I was going to finish it today, but the time just slipped through my fingers soooo, instead of waiting until I have time (after Christmas) I thought a small update is the way to go._

_Play nice and be ice ice baby! That is one cool baby…. _


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha! I'm back. Sorry for the very long wait, I moved and shit… Also I was lazy, very lazy. Read a lot of Harry Potter crossovers, it's like a new world.

And now to something completely different:

* * *

><p>Bunny Ichigo chapter 3<p>

"Ow" he whimpered holding his throbbing head.

Just how clumsy could he be! As he reprimanded himself for being stupid a shadow was casted over him. Ichigo looked up seeing a tall man in backlight. Blinking he recognized him.

"Stark?" His voice sounded a lot smaller than he wanted. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, did you always have those bunny ears?"

…ooooooooo00000000000000ooooo oooooooooo…...

"But… You, wait… What?!" Ichigo fumbled though his hair, hoping it not to be true but at last, the horrible annoying appendages had popped out again. "No! This is not happening!"

Stark crouched down to his level and reached out to touch his ears. Ichigo could only watch feeling like a dear caught in headlights.

"You look like an herbivore with these," he said softly grabbing them by their roots. Ichigo quivered as the espada came closer. Hot breath stroke strawberry-blonde hair as he released the ears to tilt the boy's head up meeting scared eyes. "Do all humans look like this?" he mumbled

The spell was broken. "What? Are you stupid or something!" Almost all the fear of the espada gone. "Of course normal human don't have bunny ears. Have you never seen a human before?"

Stark growled. "I don't like to be called stupid. Not by a cute bunny that I think I'll eat."

"Cute bunny? Wait, eat?!" Panic rose in his chest as he remembered that he didn't even have his badge with him. Basically he was powerless.

The espada smiled and stood up, with a swiftly move threw Ichigo over his shoulder. Ichigo was frightened, yes, powerless too but dammit he was not going down without a fight. He hit the espada all over his back and tried to knee his chest.

"Let me down ya shit! I'll kill you!"

"No," said a tired Stark, the hits were at most a little annoying. Then he saw something interesting. "You have a tail too."

"Oooh no, don't you dare- iip", the ending he squeaked shivers going up his spine, a red blush dominating his face.

"I touched it," lazy tones from the espada. "You are very quiet now, good." Stark raised his hand ripping a gate open.

….ooooo000000000ooooooo…

As Stark walked swiftly through the corridors of the empty castle Las Noches, Ichigo began to struggle again.

"Where are you taking me," he yelled hitting the tall man's back.

"My room, I'm tired and so will you be," the espada said with lazy drawn out tones. He opened a door and it lead into a large apartment, white of course. Ichigo didn't have time to look around when the other walked into what looked like the bedroom. Or it should be the pillow-room, pillows of all thinkable colors and shapes littered the room. There was a cluster of pillows in the middle of the room and Stark walked straight at it. He dropped the boy on the pile and Ichigo could feel there was a mattress under there somewhere. Before Ichigo could recover the tall espada pinned his arms over his head.

"You look scared," Stark said as he loomed over the bunny. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Frowning Ichigo decided that was done with being a wuss and head-butted the espada. The pain was immense, Ichigo though he would pass out any second. Stark, even though it didn't hurt pulled away.

"Why do you fight it?" He frowned down at the dazed boy. "I said I would be gentle."

Ichigo's head finally stopped spinning but still hurt like a bugger.

"The hell! You're going to rape me! Of course I'm going to fight you! Fuck!" He held his head in his hands.

"I won't rape you; I am going to mate with you." Stark said as if talking to a child. "Just relax, lie down and let me take care of you."

Ichigo tried to get out from under the espada but found the grip the other had on him too strong so he let his head hit one of the many pillows. He would try to get away later. Seeing the boy's temporary surrender Stark loosened his grip. His large hands were slowly taking the shinigami's clothes off, fingers softly caressing his chest and sides. A slow burning sensation spread from Ichigo's lower abdomen though out his body. He was beginning to feel a bit queasy, breath coming out in short pants and when the large espada bit down on the side of his throat he whimpered and leaned into it. He whimpered! Stark had now managed to remove his shirts and whilst planting soft kisses to his neck and cheek, his hands where slowly making their way down to his belt. Ichigo tried to get his head in the game; he had to do something, though that something was beginning to feel less important for every kiss he got. Long quick fingers were hindered little by the belt and slid slowing into both jeans and boxers. The burning sensation just changed into a blazing fire. Ichigo ached from the bed when Stark slowly palmed his erection.

"Stark!" keened Ichigo as his arms wrapped themselves around the espada's neck, pulling the other closer.

"Mate." Came Stark's soft reply, voice damped by Ichigo's hair. He bit down on his earlobe and Ichigo shuddered. Stark pulled off both jeans and boxes and left Ichigo lying naked as he spread the boy's legs. Ichigo, though in a lusty haze could still feel the prickly of shame and embarrassment of what was going to happened now. Isshin might be an idiot but he did go through the very scarring, to both Ichigo's poor teenage mind and himself when Karin heard and kicked him down the stairs, talk of flowers, bees and sex between both women, men and snakes to cover all bases. As Ichigo was planning his father's demise once again, Stark had made himself comfortable between his thighs and had covered his fingers in a slimy substance. Without any hesitation the older man slid two fingers into the boy. Ichigo cried out, pain tearing through the haze and stomping on it.

"Fuck! Hurts!" Ichigo growled and tried to punch the espada away. With speed of a wiper Stark grabbed his wrist and rather painfully slammed it down on the bed. Not disconcerted at all Ichigo barred his teeth. "Get those fingers out of me, now!" Furious brown eyes met pale gray.

"No." Ichigo breathed in with his nose, anger almost vibrating inside his, but before he could yell his lungs out, Stark angled his fingers brushing up against what could only be his prostate. A loud moan escaped and the lost lust came back at a frightful speed. The fingers didn't stop their massaging and Ichigo found it once again hard to concentrate. He grabbed the sheet, trying to ground himself. If he had known his prostate would feel so good he would have used the information his goat-face had given him earlier, not lock it up in a mental box and buried it deep down in his mind.

Feeling his climax drawing closer he hardly felt it as Stark pulled out his fingers and was flipped to his stomach. He did feel on the other hand when the espada pulled his tail. In a quick and almost unsatisfying wave of emotion he came, hard and with a loud cry. Shaking in his afterglow he felt the burn of embarrassment color his cheeks. Stark was apparently as shocked as he was because he hadn't moved. Then he felt two large hands gripping the sides of his hips pulling him up on his knees. The deep chuckle annoyed him more than his minute man show.

"I see that your tail is sensitive." And with that he pushed his own erection inside.

Full. It wasn't painful when he entered, Ichigo's body was sluggish in the afterglow but he felt the stretch and the feeling could only be described as full. The hands still held his hips up and with a speed the espada had shown on the battlefield he pulled out and thrust back in. This time hitting his prostrate straight on making Ichigo's erection perk up in interest. This did not go unnoticed by the older man and a large hand wrapped itself around his member, pumping in time of the thrusts. Ichigo could no longer string together a conscious thought other than how good it felt and that he couldn't decide if he wanted it to end so he could come or if he wanted this feeling to go on forever. The decision was taken for him after Stark's thrusts became harder and more uneven, and the espada pumped his now almost raw penis harder, trying to bring him over the edge. Ichigo came for the second time hard and long, white streaks painted the sheet and he would have collapsed into it if not of the hold the dark haired man had on him. Letting his now flagging erection go Stark took hold of both sides of his hips and almost painfully pulled him back meet the other's pelvis. The slapping sound of two bodies meeting and Ichigo's pants were all that could be heard though out the castle halls. Hoping the other wouldn't last long because it was almost beginning to feel uncomfortable now that he had come, he almost missed the hiss Stark let out but he did not miss the bite he did into the muscle that connected to his neck. It was horribly painful and add, the weird feeling of Stark's sperm filling him until he squirmed, Ichigo was not very happy.

Ichigo's arms were trembling from holding up his weight and Stark's as he had slumped over on him. Ichigo felt very small under the large espada, he could effortlessly cover Ichigo and more. The brown haired man seemed to regain control over his body again and braced a hand next to Ichigo's shoulder taking his weight off him. Ichigo frowned when he felt a large hand caressing his bloated stomach and moaned when it pressed down and sperm leaked out of his bruised and stretched entrance. Stark pulled out and Ichigo cried out. Too tired to yell at the ignorant espada he fell forward into the messy sheet and blissfully passed out.

….oooooooooooooo000000000000oo oooooooooo…..

He felt weightless and warm, soft strokes brought him to awareness. Though that stroke felt too close to home, hey, no, not there…!

Blinking Ichigo woke up to see bubbles, in the air and all around him. He was sitting in a tub filled with warm water and it was all white.

"Good evening, mate." Came the low rumble behind him. Turning, he saw that he was half lying, half sitting in the espada's lap and his back was against the other's chest. Strong arms wrapped around him with one hand down between his legs. Ah, the strokes.

"Your ears and tail are gone." What?

"What?" He said out loud and grabbed his head. True enough he couldn't feel his ears, even when he tried to will them out. When he went for his tail to see if that too was gone he brushed up against something hard. Curious he felt it with his hand. Oh. Arms wrapped around tighter.

"Mate with me again." Hot air brushed his ear when the espada talked.

"No." Ichigo tried to be firm but his body was already betraying him. Stark turned him so he could see his face. Oh, if puppy-eyes were a person then he was looking at him.

"I love you, Ichigo." What? Love?

"Fuck it all to hell!" Ichigo growled before he straddled the big puppy and used the water as lubricant.

…ooooooooo0000000000ooooooo,…

An hour later Stark was carrying a tired Ichigo through a portal.

"If you wanted to stay in the human world you will need a body, and I need to talk to Hat-n-clogs anyhow."

Stark nodded seriously and set Ichigo's feet down on the ground.

They weren't far from the shop and got there soon enough to see Isshin fighting Urahara with swords. Urahara saw him first but before he could say anything Ichigo smashed the blonde's and Goat-face's heads together.

"What the hell! I get kidnaped and all you do is play around!"

"Now see here Ichigo-chan, we were just discussing the best way of saving you," Urahara said behind his fan, ignoring the large bruise on his head. Isshin on the other hand lost his serious attitude and threw himself around Ichigo's neck.

"Oh, my smart beautiful son. You look so much like your mother when you're yelling at me. Right down to the ice cold stare and hard fists." Ichigo kicked him in the shin and when he let go he punched him in the face. Isshin's shout of his son's superior fighting skills was ignored.

"Ichigo-chan, you know you have an angry espada behind you, right?" Urahara said calmly but his hand flexed Behime.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." He said flippantly. Urahara gaped for a second before he laughed.

"I see then, he will be of need of a body then." Ichigo nodded and the three of them entered the shop, ignoring Isshin on the ground.

….oooooooooo0000000000000ooooo oooooooo…..

"Hat-n-cloggs! Why is my boyfriend a wolf?!"

Urahara laughed behind his fan.

"Oh, but Ichigo-chan you of all people should know that he's not a wolf, not entirely, just the ears and tail… Maybe some personality as well." Stark was calmly examining his black ears.

"I said no more experiments! Not on our anniversary! Not ever!" Ichigo was fuming! They were going to have a nice dinner and a movie! They just dropped by the shop to tune up Stark's body. But nooo, Ichigo never gets what he wants because he's surrounded by idiots.

"But when you lost your ears after having sex I had the brilliant idea to sell these potions to couples and perverts." Urahara pulled out a pink bottle. "And this is my anniversary present to you." And he poured the content over Ichigo's head before he could react.

Orange ears sprouted out of his head and the weird feeling on his backside he guessed that was his tail.

"Urahara!" Ichigo hissed. Hissed… Fuck, he was a cat. Stark perked up, breathing in the air and his tail started wagging.

"Ichigo, you smell good."

And the chase was on.

"Ah, it must be nice to be young." Urahara smiled and started planning on how to deliver this to soul society…. Head captain as a bunny, that would be a sight.

**The END!**

* * *

><p>Finally! After a hundred years I'm finished!<p>

A bit more aggressive Stark that I had counted on but heeeey, I'm done!

Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved and read this lovely Bunny Ichigo story and I hope lodes of people feel inspired to bunny-it up and write something better that I can read :D

**Thank you thank you!**


End file.
